Campaign:Episode Six
Opening Crawl Mystery! After discovering part of Jorj Car'das' operation on Myrkr, our heroes are left with new questions. What about Myrkr interests Car’das, and the Empire? Is Car’das a pawn in the Emperor’s arsenal, or does he have designs of his own? And, if Car’das manages to capture our intrepid crew, what would he do with them? Listen! Plot Summary "The crew of the Mynock flees the scene of Car'das’ forest research camp just as the notorious smuggler’s men kill the Imperial research team they were supposedly protecting. Left with nothing but questions, they return to the Mynock to discover a chilling surprise…" The episode opens with Tryst, Leenik, and Tony on one speeder and Bacta and Tamlin on a second race away from the encampment immediately after the events of the previous episode. Through the comms device Leenik left back in one of the tents, they hear the sounds of screaming scientists as the smugglers continue to carry out the kill order. They discuss Car'das' intentions and what the purpose of the camp might have been. They take the speeders a decent distance from the ship and stage them to look like they've crashed into each other to throw off the trail of the scouting parties after them. Leenik fully commits by leaving one of his wigs behind, but not the eyepatch. They walk the rest of the way to the ship, while Tony uses his tail to brush away their single-file bootprints. The adults discuss their plans moving forward. They consider heading towards the town, but Bacta recoils at the possibility of losing another comms device if Leenik disguises himself to scout it out and loses another in the process, since they're very much out of upgrades and he's very averse to switching carriers, because of the associated fees and the likelihood of losing his number. When they approach the ship, it's gone, only an imprint left in the ground. After looking around, they find the ExplorCorps ship again, rehidden, this time emptied of what few niceties it had. Leenik eventually confirms that the Mynock isn't in the area and manages to track its specific location using a beacon they keep on the ship to keep tabs on it. It's a good ways off, on the other side of the mountain. Digging through the papers they swiped from the camp, they gather that the scientists were testing the lizards in different soil substrates, that the lizards use their hollow claws to eat the sap from trees, and that larger and older lizards emit a larger radius of Factor X, which they guess is a Force suppresant. Thanks to Bacta's familiarity with the Space!scientific method he picked up in clone science class, they deduce that keeping the lizards alive off-planet is difficult, because of their dependence on this world's olbio trees, which are difficult to sustain off-world. They find a folder labelled Space Science, upside-down and overlooked, that explicitly confirms their hypotheses. The Empire has a vested interest in this operation because of Factor X's ability to cloak Force users. They realize that Car'das' has history with the Empire, but no loyalty to them, and that he had been the one to issue the kill order, for the purpose of keeping the crew of the Mynock's presence on Myrkr a secret. Tryst and Leenik narrow down the identity of the Mynock's thief to either the ExplorCorps girl , or ghosts. They can't know for sure. Bacta asks Leenik to check if he can get the ExplorCorps ship to run. After popping the engine hull, he unintentionally sets off the bomb planted there by the ship's previous owner. They all manage to avoid the blast, in no small part due to Tony's heroics in pulling Leenik away from the blast by his collar, but Tamlin's crying. Even more after Tryst accidentally reminds him that his mom is dead. After leaving the area, the gang decides they need to lure a scouting party to their location to take their speeders and gain the advantage after the setback of losing their ship. They scatter the papers as bait, and camp high in trees with their weapons until young human man on a speeder ]] ]]approaches, one Tryst recognizes as the kid he tricked earlier with the space pirate crew pitch. They all shoot to stun, with aplomb. After a couple unneccessary rolls and crouches, Tryst approaches him and takes his credits, his ill-fighting leather jacket, and two light blasters. The comms the kid has are closed-circuit, and a woman's voice soon comes from it with "Pliff, check in." Tryst flirts with her in his best impersonation of the newly-named Pliff, and she's audibly flustered in response. Another male voice cuts in "You guys know I'm still here, right?" Tryst calls them back to their location, in no small part because he wants to meet the woman on the comms channel. He gets smacked on the back of the head by Bacta, before draping Pliff over a branch to stage a crash. Two humans on speeders approach, a young human female on a sleek transport in front, andCampaign: idr this dude's name idt he even has a character pagea human male with weapons mounted to it behind her. She sees Pliff, and gestures for the man behind her to hold their position. Bacta and Leenik shoot the man, knocking him unconscious and taking out his speeder, while Tryst shoots the girl. The girl loses her grip and rolls off the side, but when they reach her bike, she's nowhere to be found. NPC Notes * Although Tryst met Pliff last episode, his name was not revealed until this episode. * Similarly, a young female human who Tryst (pretending to be Pliff) flirts with, is not named in this episode. (Spoiler alert: She's Jane! Bits * Origin of Snicklefritz. (Since Kat is GM-ing from a distance, she needs to know when 'the boys' have finished talking.) ::James:'' How about, when we are done talking, guys, we’ll say 'over'.'' ::JPC: Why don’t we think of a more cool code word than 'over'. ::Johnny: 'Done'? ::JPC: Snicklefritz. ::James: I think we all agree, 'snicklefritz' is the best. * Leenik, the go-to guy (his classic response when the team needs a volunteer) ::Leenik: All right. I'll do it. * Solicitation for Fan Art ::Bacta: Will Tony let Tamlin ride on his back? ::Leenik: Of course, he will! ::James: Kat? ::GM: That’s up to Leenik, really. ::Leenik:'' Yeah. He’s a good dude.'' ::James: I’m glad that went down, because that is a fan art-able moment, listeners. * Complicating Comlink Communications ::GM: Otherwise, we will cut right to the ship. Snicklefritz. ::James: I think we cut right to the ship. Snicklefritz. ::Tryst:'' And we are renaming the ship Snicklefritz.'' * Off On A Tangent ::JPC: Yeah, like a banker’s box, the box you carry out when you get fired with the picture of your pregnant wife and a little houseplant. ::Johnny: And a baguette. ::JPC: And a baguette, because you bought a baguette for lunch; you’re not going to leave it there. You’re going to give it to a duck. ::James: Y''ou can’t afford to give that baguette to a duck! You’ve got to feed your family with it.'' ::JPC: Your wife is a duck in this scenario. ::Johnny: She’s a pregnant duck. ::JPC: You’re a duck. You’re a cartoon duck. ::James: So you were fired for bestiality! ::JPC: No, you’re a cartoon duck. Category:Episodes